The present invention relates to cleaning sheets comprising protrusions embedded within a cleaning sheet for cleaning soft or fibrous type substrates, such as difficult to remove debris including pet hair or dirt from carpeting, upholstery, or clothing.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0044569 describes a cleaning sheet that has been provided with protrusions that are affixed to a cleaning sheet substrate. The protrusions provide enhanced cleaning functionality by dislodging dirt and other debris from surfaces, particularly rough or fibrous type surfaces that have crevices where dirt can become lodged and be difficult to remove with a standard dry cleaning cloth or the like. The problem with this wipe however is that the protrusions are attached to the surface of the cleaning implement or cloth usually with a film type backing. This substantially reduces the surface area of the cleaning sheeting available for cleaning. Further, the protrusions can easily become dislodged and fall off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,538 issued to Silverstrone discloses a cleaning tool suited for picking up dirt, lint, and the like from rugs, floors, upholstered furniture and other surfaces. The cleaning tool of Silverstrone has a roller with an external surface made of hook material. The roller is pushed over the surface to be cleaned to pick up dirt, lint, and the like, and then must be manually cleaned when dirt accumulates in the hook material.
A tool for removing animal hair from carpeting is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,995 issued to Varon. The tool has polyethylene bristles on a head attached to a handle. The density of the bristles at the trailing edge is greater than elsewhere and the bristles are arranged in a saw-tooth leading edge pattern. As the tool is pulled through carpeting, the bristles pick up animal hair. The bristles are permanently attached to the head of the broom handle and again need to be manually cleaned.
A device for removing fiber pills and lint from fabrics is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,561 issued to Calafut. This device has a supporting substrate, such as a foam sheet, that has on one surface an abrasive coating of substantially uniform particles having 280-600 grit size for removing pills from fabrics and has on its other surface a fabric with slanted pile or the like to remove lint from fabrics. The device is sized to fit in a person's pocket or purse. The abrasive side of the device is rubbed against the fabric to remove or dislodge the pills. The lint removing pile fabric side of the brush is designed to remove lint when drawn in one direction and then releases the lint when drawn in the opposite direction.
Adhesive rollers for removing lint and debris are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,788; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,034 and U.S. Publication No. US2002/0023666A1, and are known for use with carpets, upholstery and other types of fabric. The adhesive surface of these rollers is quickly covered with dust and must be replaced.